Liked you
by Strangerthandanger
Summary: When Leo starts to think whether or not his mom would like Calypso, he starts to overthink. Calypso starts to worry about him - he's not quite acting like himself. (I wrote this a while ago and haven't really looked at it in a few months so it's not very good but oh well) Rated T because I don't know where I'm going with this yet
1. Chapter 1

Calypso and Leo were laying in their bed. It was almost midnight, but neither of them were tired. Calypso was just enjoying having Leo's arms wrapped tight around her. "Calypso, how many kids do you want to have?" Leo asked quietly. "Kids?! Why would I want them?" She joked. "You don't want kids?" He asked quietly. She rolled over and looked at him. "Depends on who with." She wanted him to tell her that he was talking about himself. "Just in general." He replied.

He wasn't being his usual self. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't joking. "Leo, what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing's wrong, Sunshine." She sighed. "I know you're lying to me, but I give up. I want a few kids. I don't how many exactly. At least one." He sighed and said, "Okay." Then rolled over. She tried to keep the conversation going. "Why?" She asked. He ignored her, so she rolled back over. Making it so they were facing opposite of each other. Back to back.

She couldn't help it. She was worried about him. He had been acting like this for a couple days and wouldn't tell her what was wrong. She waited a few minutes before rolling over again. "Leo, please tell me what's wrong." He laid flat on his back and she rested her head on his chest as he said, "There's nothing wrong, baby." A single tear ran down her face. "Leo," her voice broke. "You've been like this for days. You won't tell me what's wrong. Please…."

She watched as he closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about whether or not he should tell her. When he opened his eyes he said, "My mom would've liked you." She looked down at the ring on her left hand. "That's not why you're upset." He closed his eyes. "You're right. But it is part of the reason. I just….I don't know, Calypso. I don't know what to do anymore." He covered his face with his hands. After a second, he put his arm around her and continued. "I just miss her." His voice broke as he said it. "I just _really_ miss her."

Calypso sniffled and asked quietly, "Why were you asking about kids?" It hurt her heart to see him upset. Even more so that it was something he blamed himself for. "Wondering. That's all." She was confused and kind of hurt. He was being vague. Not telling her much of anything. She was never like that. Tried not to be, at least. Which made it worse when he was.

He stood up, walked into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. "Leo...What are you doing?" She called. "Calypso, I-I can't take it anymore." He said after spitting. His mother had passed away when he was only a child, but he never quite forgave himself, though it wasn't his fault. "What do you mean, Leo?" She asked, getting up and walking up to the entrance of their bathroom. "I mean, my mom would've _loved_ you." He sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry, Calypso. I'll be back in a few days...okay?" He kissed her forehead and walked passed her to gather some of his things.

He was leaving? "Wait, Leo, you're leaving?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Just for a few days, Sunshine. I'll be back soon." He said. She knew he meant it. He would never break a promise to her. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't…...


	2. Chapter 2

She watched as he walked out the door and her heart broke. She knew he said it wouldn't for long, but what if, during those few days, he finds someone better? Or changes his mind? Or decides she's not worth it? He wouldn't do that, would he? As loyal as he is, he might still find someone who doesn'to tease him as bad as she does, or make him work so hard, or makes him smile more. There's no telling. There's always someone better. She wished she knew where he was going. She rolled over and fell asleep with tears streaming down her face.

She had made Leo leave.


End file.
